Leader Gary
'''Leader Gary '''is the fifty-fifth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Snailster Gary *Musical Squid *Cheapskate Krabs *Rich Fish Plot Gary decides that as new leader, he needs to Gary-fy the ocean. Story "I can’t believe you would do this to me, Slugster Gary! I mean, after all the nice things I’ve done for you, you just out and steal my position as leader? how could you?" Leader Plankton asked over-dramatically. "Meow," Snailster Gary replied in a deadpan tone. "What do you mean we were never friends?! We’ve been best friends ever since we first met!" 14 years ago… Plankton had snuck into SpongeBob’s house. “Finally! I will sneak into that idiot’s brain and find the Krabby Patty secret formula!” He then grinned and snuck over to the sleeping SpongeBob when he saw Gary sleeping. “Stupid snail,” he said as he kicked Gary’s shell weakly and climbed on SpongeBob’s bed. Present Day… Snailster Gary gave him a deadpan look. “Slugster Gary, that was 14 years ago! Get over it!” Leader Plankton said in defense. Snailster Gary rolled his eyes and walked outside. “Meow meow meow!” he demanded. All the citizens gasped and quickly started kicking down the old statues of Leader Plankton to make more room for the new statues of Snailster Gary. Leader Plankton gasped in horror as he saw this. "Slugster Gary, you are ruining our friendship! Ruining it!" Leader Plankton shouted. Gary rolled his eyes and activated his fighting shell and suddenly become very muscular and knocked Leader Plankton out. Musical Squid then walked over to Snailster Gary, who soon transformed back to normal. "Leader Gary, should I have the money manufacturers replace Leader Plankton’s image of the dollars to your image?" Musical Squid asked. "Meow!" Snailster Gary replied. "Alright sir, I’ll be heading to the money factory right away," Musical Squid. "Did somebody say money? Wait up Mr. Squidward, I’m coming with you!" Cheapskate Krabs grinned as he followed Musical Squid out the door. They soon arrived at the money factory where Musical Squid walked up to the rich fish. "Excuse me, but Leader Gary requests that you have Leader Plankton’s image removed from all the money and replaced with his image," Musical Squid explained. "Alright then. We’ll get on that right away," the rich fish said. Suddenly, Cheapskate Krabs got out a giant Easter basket and stuffed all the money inside and began walking off. "Hey! You can’t just take all that!" the rish fish shouted. "I work for Leader Gary," Cheapskate Krabs responded and walked off. Musical Squid rolled his eyes and followed Cheapskate Krabs as they soon arrived back at Bucket of Evil to see Snailster Gary and Leader Plankton bickering. "Yes, we were best friends! WE WERE. Don’t you remember that one time I let you make out with a sandcastle?" Leader Plankton asked. "Meow," Snailster Gary responded, dryly. "That was not me! See, I even got a picture of it!" Leader Plankton then got out a picture of him kissing a sandcastle and showed it to Snailster Gary. "See! …Oh. Y-You photoshopped this!" he said and then stuffed the picture back in his "pocket" and walked off. Trivia *Leader Plankton stating that him and Snailster Gary have been best friends every since they met and the flashback that happened "14 years ago" is a reference to "Plankton!", Plankton's debut episode", along with the fact that SpongeBob has been airing for 14 years. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes